


Hiccup, Pick-Up

by scorpiusblack



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, and a nice brother, kol's a fucking flirt, the us is so weird, underage drinking i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusblack/pseuds/scorpiusblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Answered your call for a pick-up from a drunken party even though you're my sibling's friend and I've only met you once" AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hiccup

" _Please_ tell me you're not drunk again, Beks," Kol sighed into his phone after seeing his sister's name appear on its screen at 3.26 am. 

"Oh, I'm afraid she's more than just drunk," an unknown voice answered. "Actually, I don't think she's even at this party anymore."

"Who are you? And why are you calling from Rebekah's phone?" 

"Oh, right, sorry." A giggle, followed by hiccups. "It's Davina. Davina Claire. I think we met, like, two years ago, at Klaus's New Year's party or something." Hiccup. " Sorry. – Bekah and I switched phones earlier because she wanted help with, um, literally writing this guy off so she could – oh my, I'm not supposed to be telling anyone this – anyways, we forgot to switch them back and now I can't find her anywhere and she's not picking up, so I figure she might finally have hooked up with Marcel and, well, I'm _way_ too drunk to remember  Josh's number right now and I'm guessing he's at Aiden's anyways–"

"Woah, love, take a breath!" Kol chuckled. "Just tell me why you decided on calling _me_ , and not, say, the dear brother Klaus you mentioned."

The line was silent for a moment and Kol almost thought this Davina girl had somehow realised how awkward this call was and had decided on ending it when she started talking again. "Well, I _might_ have told my friend Camille not to go out with him because he was a manipulative prat and he _just_ might have got wind of that?"

"Oh! _You're_ the witch-bitch!"

"What?"

"No matter." He was certain she could hear his smirk. "I bet you're calling because Beks said I was easy to manipulate instead of manipulating myself, then." 

"No, actually she said you were worse than Klaus in that regard, but you're saved as 'The Nicest of Them All', so how was I supposed to know I'd end up calling you, really."

"Aren't you just a ray of sunshine, darling? Now, where do you want me to pick you up, Davina Claire?"

"Don't call me – what? Um, I'll ... I'll text you the address."

"I'm looking forward to meeting you again, darling." 

"Why don't you shut up and get going, I don't know any of the people here."

"You don't know me either, love."

"Yes, but your voice is really – oh, just hurry, please." 

"Laters, darling."


	2. Pick-up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got talked into adding a few words to this. Hope you like them! :)

Kol pulled up to the sidewalk a good ten meters from the address Rebekah’s friend had sent him about twenty minutes earlier. He’d just got his car washed this morning and wouldn’t let some  drunk kids ruin the shiny glory only a few hours later. 

Just when he’d started to search for Rebekah’s number in his contacts, he noticed a girl standing in front of the house, ignoring a group of people smoking nearby and seemingly waiting for someone. He pressed ’call’ and got out of his car. 

“Are you possibly wearing a short, lacy dress and looking like you’ve been ordered but have never been picked up?” Kol grinned as he saw her frown at her phone. 

“Where are you? I thought—” She stopped talking when she saw him walking towards her and Kol ended the connection. 

“What did you think, love? That I’d miss my chance at rescuing a damsel in distress when I got it?” Her frown deepened, which only made him grin wider. “Something like that. And I’m not your ’love’.” 

“Yet.” Kol ignored the dark look she was giving him and pointed to his car. “Let’s get you home, _Davina_.” 

A corner of her mouth pulled up and he found himself smiling in response.


End file.
